parallel_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter One: Pounding (Parallel)
__TOC__ MAYBE POEM? WE ALSO NEED TO FIGURE OUT HOW WE GONNA DO THIS THING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! for now, I guess I just felt like brainstorming with Arsen.....so tell me what you think.... Arsen "I don't believe it..." Arsen thought, his mind racing rapidly as the cold breaths welled uncontrollably inside his chest. He was breathing hard as the explosions started to waiver, and by then the city was out of control. "Where are the police?" he thought again, searching the skies for a single Airship, though not a vessel could be found in sight. Arsen stumbled back a step as the screams and chaos thundered past him in the stampede of terrified citizens as they shoved his body every which way in order to attempt and escape these attacks. "Idiots!" Arsen actually hollered allowed, "Don't you realize that your all in a bowl!?" He shot his arm into the air and sliced the sky, pointing in every direction. "The park is the center of the city!" He screamed, gasping suddenly when he realized... "It's a trap!" His voice now was an inaudible murmur to himself as his amber eyes started to quake uncontrollably. "Explosions in every direction...they're leading everyone into one area---they'll kill us---or round us all up like animals... It isn't safe here---" With that in mind, Arsen forced his way through the crowd and managed to squeeze himself back onto the streets of the city. Cars tore past him and blew him backwards as the young thief tried to dodge their haste in order to slip into the shadows of the alley. All the while the voices rang out, but there was one in particular that caught his attention, overshadowing the other screams---he shrugged it off and continued his escape. "HEY!" Akira shouted again, "Wait! Hold on you! STOP!" She tried to break free of the crowd, but the boy she was after had already managed to slip out of her grasp yet again... "Darn it!" she growled, pondering in thought what she should do next. She got a grin on her face as she took in her situation and with that, her hands began to steam... Meanwhile: "The higher I get," Arsen plotted breathlessly... "The easier it will be to find a safe place---if there even is a safe place anymore." He took advantage of his agility and managed to scale a small shop higher and higher across multiple buildings before stopping atop a large apartment complex. He looked out as far as his eyes could reach, but seeing it all from above was enough to plunge his stomach into terror. Smoke, fire, death...blood. It all ran through the streets in a river of madness as the distant explosions started to close in. People were being blown away, trampled, crushed in the roads with every passing second, some still crawling over the fallen bodies of dead citizens in some feeble attempts to break free of this horror. The buildings were in shambles, most toppled over one another like fallen trees, and many caught fire like tiny areas of hell opened up on the city, spreading this evil further and further into the rest of Republic City. Arsen took quick notice that soon the explosions would be right in the circle where he stood. The explosions will trap any survivors in the park where this madman or demon will make themselves known to the rest of us... "I do not want to be around when that happens!" Arsen spat. He saw deep into the slums of his home, the destruction was at a minimum due to the lack of tall buildings and explosive material to catch fire. If he was lucky, Arsen thought that maybe his home might still be standing back there. The rumbling of the streets nearly tipped him off balance, and Arsen gave one final glance towards the mountains, towards the fields and the farmlands that seemed to be free of this destruction. "Safe," he took a breath and shut his eyes tightly as the earth began to shake even harder. "Good..." Without a final thought, Arsen leapt from the tall building and jumped as quickly as he could, rooftop to rooftop until he was far away from the Republic City Park, and well far away from any and all destruction that came after the final ring of BOOMS left everyone trapped in the center, and at the mercy of whatever person could have possibly done this to the city. Past the unbearable pounding in his chest, Arsen did not look back, and he could only keep running in hopes that there might be a sliver of haven still waiting for him back in the slums. Category:Chapters